Secrets of Night
by mercan.melike.2001
Summary: When everything seems to be at peace Ben starts to see horrible dreams that he doesn't understands. But day after day dreams starting to get worse and Ben starts to get paranoid that something bad is gonna happen. He finally thinks taking Azmuth's advice on what might be causing his nightmares.
1. A good day

It was a shiny day. Children were playing in park. Birds were singing. Everything was alright. Today is calm , he tought. There were no aliens attacking the city. No alien army that trying to take over earth. Yes. Today was a perfect day to relax.

This was what Ben was thinking when he was leaning against the chair relaxing. But something was bugging him. He didn't know why but he felt like something bad is going to happen. But there was nothing wrong. Every one of his enemies were in the jail. Well...almost everyone. Plumbers couldn't jail Vilgax who is leading Vilgaxia. Naturally. And there was Zs'Skayr. But he was dead. But then again he died multiple times and always managed to come back.

Ben felt uneasy. But he couldn't tell why. Deep inside he knew everything was okey. But his heart was telling different. And he was very sure his concers wasn't alien welded.


	2. A dream to be forgatten

He was standing darkness. There was nothing around to see or hear. Starting to walk around to look if there is something around he feels uneasy.

It wasn't the first time he find himself in a situation that having no idea what to do or what to expect. He was used to it. But there was someting different this time. Something was eating him inside. Curiosity, fear.. He didn't know.

After few minute he started to see two figure talking to each other. One of them was tall and thin. He couldn't see the colors so he was unable to describe him. The other figure.. Well. He was also tall and thin. They looked like twins.

Ben was too far from them to hear what they were talking about. So he tried to get close enough. But also making sure they didn't notice him. Slowly. He was starting to catch few words. Humans, earth, military and .. night. He didn't understand what they mean. He got little closer. Still not hearing good enough he tried to get even closer without them noticing him.

-I'm telling you this won't work. How are you planning to control every little creature in this planet without being noticed, said first figure.

Ben couldn't see much but he realized other figure was smiling. Or so he thought.

\- I understand your worries brother but this time i will not fail. I'm not telling you they won't realize what's happening. Some of them will realize of course. But all will be over before they understand fully. Think about it,said sacond one.

First one seemed to thinking about what his brother had said.

\- Are you sure about this? If it doesn't work..

\- It will trust me. Nobody will know what hit them. They will feel it coming but won't see, said second one with a creepy smile.

Ben realized something that he should have realized earlier. Second one had purple eyes seemed to turn red by the time he talks. And there was nothing hiding him from them except for black mist.

Second one turned his face to Ben, looking at straight at him with a creepy smile.

\- Now. Just how long have you been there? You didn't had to stay away, could have joined us.

Ben didn't know what to say. He was afraid. This man somehow scared him. He thought about saying he got lost. Yes. That was an answer he could give. But before the he started to talk man just walked towards him.

\- Well. I suppose you won't talk. Or am I not giving you enough time? He shrugged. Anyway..

Ben could see his face. Pale skin. Purple eyes. He seemed to be at his thirty.

Man got closer. Until they were looking straight at eyes. His eyes was starting glow.

\- You will not tell anyone about this dream. Neither will remember. You have just seen a nightmare. But you don't remember the details. You just saw something black .. and RED.

When he said red Ben's world started to fade. Starting to forget Ben wondered what was his dream about?


	3. The Mission

Waking up Ben felt like he run a marathon. His heart was beating fast. He didn't remember the details of the dream but it sure was a nightmare.

Ben walked towards to bathroom and washed his face. Looking himseft at the mirror he realized he was well rested and feeling well.

After drying his face , he took the phone and called his cousin. He didn't had anything to do today. He and Gwen just finished highschool. So they didn't exactly had to study for anything. And there wasn't any ailen activity lately so he guessed it was a day off from work.

Wearing his casual outfit he stopped for a minute. He was always wearing same clothes. With a sigh he decided he just didn't want change now. Maybe tomorrow, he tought.

He was felling weird. But he couldn't name how was he feeling. Seeing nothing wrong he tought it because he just woke up.

Gwen was on the opposite line of the sidewalk. He wawed at her. She smiled.

\- How is my best cousin doing? Do you have anything interesting in your mind or we are going follow Kevin to the car gallery in the tetramand planet.

\- My favorite cousin? Wow. You really don't want to go car gallery don't you?

Gwen sighed.

\- Ben i really am sorry for not sharing his love for cars. Bur spending time in gallery is just not .. You know.

\- Don't worry. We are going to examine a pyramid. Grandpa wanted. And you three will come with me.

Gwen rised an eyebrow.

-Grandpa asjed us yo examine a pyramid! Are you serius? None of us are explorers. We don't really know taking care of this kind of mission, Gwen said suspiciously.

-I think he just couldn't find anyone else. Everone is busy with the upcoming meeting between Galvan Prime and Vilgaxia. And for some reason they wanted to meet on earth. So everyone in the plumbers is getting ready for the meeting. Everyone else is busy. We ,on the other hand, are couldn't be more free, Ben explained.

\- Indeed. And we are just meant to take photos. They will do the research part, said Room appearing out of nowhere making Ben and Gwen jump.

\- Rook don't scare us like that, yelled Ben.

-Sorry.

\- Let's just take our gears , call Kevin and go to the mission. It shouldn't take long if we are only to take photos,said Gwen interrupting.

\- Right, said Rook.

Ben called Kevin and told him to come over. After done with talking to Kevin , Ben turned to them.

\- Let's go and be done with it.


	4. Inside the Pyramid

The sun was shining when they arrived. It was a hot day. The pyramid in front of them was very small. Possibly it was buried underground.

They all looked at each other befire entering the pyramid. From the moment they enter the weather just keept getting colder. Inside was very dark, they were using lanterns to make the way.

There were strange humanoid pitcures on the stone walls. They started taking photos. For them none of this made sense. There were creatures that looked a lot like human but diffrent at the same time. But Ben couldn't name the difference.

They kept walking. After few minutes road started to split.

\- Let's just split that would make our job faster. It's not like there is someting that will attack us down there, said Kevin.

\- Are you sure about this. We don't know this place we might get lost, said Rook.

Ben and Gwen looked at each other.

\- Well both of have points.If we don't split it might take few days. But if we split there is possibilty of getting lost, said Gwen.

-What do you think watch boy,Kevin.

Ben tought. He wasn't sure but he didn't wabt spent here days.

\- Let's split and to not to get lost we can use ropes. Or drop something every two meters. That would make us find the exit.

Gwen sighed. She didn't seemed like his idea.

\- Well i suppose none of us have a better opinion. Let's finish this within a day.

They all nod and splitted.

On the way he walk the stange pitcures was getting even more strange. At least the firat ones made sense even if he didn't understand them but this ones looked like they mean nothing. He wondered if itwas worth to take photos. Tahy seemed utterly useless. He sighed and kept taking the photos.

The lantern on his head was the only thing that made his road visible. He wasn't someone who gets scared easily but now he was getting uncomfortable. Maybe walking alone in this buried pyramid wasn't the best idea he could ever have.

After a few minutes a door like thing apperad. It was closed. He tried to open it but it did no good. Tired Ben tried to look around fir some sort of lever. Teher wasn't any lewer but a puzzle like thingy that is attached to the door. He wasn't a person known for his brains - and it bothered him sometimes because everybody was acting like he was an idiot nowadays- but that didn't mean he couldn't try. It was a rather hard puzzle but after sometime he managed to open it. It took more than i tought it would , Ben tought.

Inseide was even darker than the corridor. He searched the room. There were now more scary pitcures. He wondered if his grandpa knew about this pitcures. Of course he had been know this since he has sended them to this mission but has he saw them himself?

The more he stayed in this room the more he felt. After a very ling time - three minutes- he stated to get paranoid. Like someone was watching him. He tried calm himself down that there was no way somebody was there and if there was someone it was probably his friends. Even tought he tried not to think about it his heartbeats was betraying him. He felt like he was having a heart attack. Sitted on the ground Ben felt himself getting better. Maybe i'm claustrophobic, he tought. It was possible he never was in the places that this dark and narrov.

He decided it might be a best idea to get out of this room and find the others. He wasn't feeling at his best. Maybe he was getting sick. Since he never had felt this way.

He got up and became nose to nose with pair of red eyes. It didn't belong to a body and disappeared the moment he realized it. It was like a hallucination he thought. Frozen fir few moments he run out of the room his herat beating even faster then before. He got out of the pyramid. I took the every photo i saw so i don't need to get back in, he tought.

The others came after few minutes. They all seem tired but okey.

\- We took all the pitcures. So let's be off this place , said Kevin.

Ben didn't know if he should be telling what he saw. After all it was really dark and he might saw something that wasn't there.

\- Did you guys saw something that is looking at you or had hard times breating sometimes , he decided to ask.

Gwen gave him a worried look. While Kevin seemed suprised and Rook didn't seemed to understand the situation. Eooj decided the talk first after a couple of minutes - they didn't know if he was joking or not.

\- Why would you have hard time at breathing? Are you getting sick? As for me i didn't saw anything.

None of them had the moment i had , he realized. Kevin raised an eyebrow at him.

\- Neither did i. So great Ben Tennyson is afraid of dark, he joked. When he saw the look at my face his face fell.

\- You aren't joking are you, he looked at me with big eyes.

Gwen eyed me while ithers were talking.

\- It is possible the way you choise was deeper than ours so you might had hard time breathing beacuse of that. And it was very dark you might have seen someting that isn't exist. If it contious we can go to a doctor.

Of course , he tought. Gwen

was one who made sense in all of them.

He sighed and agreed with Gwen. Even tought his heart was telling he didn't saw a hallucination he prented he did.


	5. Waiting

** First of all i am sorry i havent uploaded for a month or maybe more. Secondly i realized i have made a lot of mistakes while writing. So i will try better. If you realize something please warn me.**

**GWEN POW:**

After examining pyramid they returned to Bellwood. Ben was thoughtfull. Kevin and Rook were joking around and.. Rook wasn't understanding half of the jokes. And Gwen since the pyramid she felt like something was off with Ben but she couldn't tell what. She was worried but Ben seemed to getting better almost like nothing has happend. I am worrying over nothing,she thought. He probably went to deep that air wasn't enough. She took a deep breath. She was overreacting. It possibly was nothing.

BEN POW:

I gave Grandpa the pitcures we take and waited. I wanted to learn what they mean. I wasn't someone who interferes with others job but this one was different. And i was reallreally curius.

I took a deep breath. What was taking them so long? Anyway i wasn't going anywhere until i learn it. It's not like that infirmation was gonna do me any good but.. I think i need to know it to be able to relax. Those red eyes felt so real. And.. I knew what others thought but.. More i think about it more complicated it get. I don't think i went too deep. I mean at the time i agreed with Gwen but more i think... No. I am sure it wasn't deep enough me to cause trouble at breathing. Even if it was it would come slowly by i walk. Not so suddenly. Maybe there was some sort of chemical in the room that made me feel like that. That seemed make more sense. It would also explain the hallucination.

Another deep breath. I look around. Everyone was on their job i was the only one standing without a job. It's awkward i thought. Suddenly a green light blinded us. I couldn't see anything at first. Then i see Azmuth. He looked at me with an eyebrow.

\- What are you doing Ben, he asked.

\- Waiting for grandpa Max to get out so i can ask about those pitcures meaning.

He rubbed his chin thougthfully.

\- I see. But i am not sure he will tell you.

\- Why not, i asked.

\- It is a.. sensetive information, he says awkwardly. It was weird. Azmuth was never awkward. He looked unsure.

I felt angry.

\- So let me get this straight. He thinks its okey to let aliens from other planets knowing this information is ok. But someone who spent his entire life on yhis planet... who is going live here until the day he dies knowing this information isn't okey?

He was taken back with my yelling. So was i. I wasn't someone who yells a lot but lately

no one was taking me seriously.

\- I know how do you feel and i also told Max that it made no sense but he told knowing you and your cousin this information wasn' needed. That it wasn't important enough to bother you with,he said.

I sighed.

\- Can he not let me to decide this? Look i just want know because i am curius.

He smiled.

\- I kow what curiosty is like. But as you know i am not a plumber. So i have no right to tell them what to do. But ypu have the pitcures right?

I nodded.

\- Then you can try to finf out its meaning. I assure you. They also have no idea how to solve it. Since there is nothing like it. Try. I am not telling that you can solve but that doesn't mean you can't try,he said with a smile.

I stood there frozen for a minute. Azmuth got inside and started talking with them. Looking around i decided to go home. If i had a chance of getting an answer i could ask it later in private. Right now i was wasting time. I started to head towards to home. Trying something. I had no idea how but Azmuth had a point. It wouldn't kill to try right?


End file.
